beralshakurfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaelin Al Sorna
Vaelin Al Sorna was a former brother of the Sixth Order and a former Sword of the Realm. Biography Early life Al Sorna was born to the then Battle Lord Kralyk Al Sorna and the former Mistress of the Fifth Order Ildera Al Sorna in the city of Varinshold in the Fiefdom of Asrael of the Unified Realm. To protect Al Sorna from the designs of King Janus Al Nieren, his mother arranged with the Aspect Gainyl Arlyn of the Sixth Order that Al Sorna joined the Order when he came of age, and made her husband promise to abide by her wishes as her dying wish. Two months after her mother's death, when he was ten years old, Al Sorna was taken to the House of the Sixth Order to become a brother.Blood Song, Part I, Chapter One Training in the Sixth Order Test of the Run At the gates to the Order House, Al Sorna was met by the Aspect Arlyn, and was then assigned to a group with ten other boys his age. After being given their equipment and their medallions, Master Sollis began the group on their first sword fighting lesson. Al Sorna immediately showed his talent by being the only one in his group to manage to parry Sollis' attack. After work in the gardens and the stables, as well as more sword lessons, they were taken to their room in the North Tower. Lying awake on his bed, Al Sorna heard his dead mother's voice. Al Sorna spent the next year under the harsh tutelage of his masters. He learned the sword, the bow, the staff, wrestling, and survival skills under the Masters of the Sixth Order. He was most talented with the sword and the staff, while proving to be adequate only with the bow. During this time, he grew closer with his brothers in his group, getting along best with Caenis Al Nysa.''Blood Song'', Part I, Chapter Two In the month of Sunterin, Al Sorna, along with two hundred other novice brothers of similar age, faced the Test of the Run. He and the rest of his group were taken up the Brinewash River by Master Sollis, left along the river bank at different points, and told to make their way to the Order House by the next day. Al Sorna was the last to go among his group, therefore had to longest to travel. While making his way through the Urlish Forest, he saw the Nameless Wolf for the first time before being ambushed by an archer. Al Sorna was, instead, able to kill the archer by sending his own arrow through his neck. Highly disturbed by killing a man for the first time, he came across two other assassins as he continued on his way. These assassins had killed another boy named Mikehl from his group, thinking him Al Sorna. Before he could attack them in his anger, the Wolf appeared again, shoved Al Sorna aside, and killed the assassins. When Al Sorna reported what happened to Sollis at the Order House, he was ordered to keep what happened a secret. He told his brothers that Mikehl was killed by a bear. Test of the Wild In the following months, Al Sorna's sleep was often troubled with nightmares. As the winter came, and with it the Test of the Wild, their training focused mostly on survival skills with Master Hutril. When the time came, Al Sorna was taken to the Urlish, where he first built his shelter, then gathered and hunted food. With his third day in the wild came a blizzard. He found a man and a young girl in the blizzard, and took them to his shelter. He learned the next day, that the Sella was a Denier of the Faith and a fugitive from the Fourth Order, and Erlin was escorting her to safety. Al Sorna helped the two escape from Brothers Tendris Al Forne and Makril. He also became the owner of a Volarian slave-hound, when he killed its pack mates, and named it Scratch. With Scratch's help, he found a deer carcass and the rest of the Test proved easier. When his ten days were over, Master Hutril came back to escort him to the Order House, where he was taken to the Aspect's room where he was told his father had resigned as the Battle Lord, and wanted his son returned to him. Al Sorna rejected, saying he had no father. Scratch was placed in the Order's kennels where Master Chekril was delighted to welcome it. The surviving members of Al Sorna's group were Al Nysa, Nortah Al Sendahl, Dentos, and Barkus Jeshua.''Blood Song'', Part I, Chapter Three Test of the Bow Test of the Melee Test of Knowledge Test of the Sword Personality Skills and abilities As a brother of the Sixth Order, Al Sorna was a master of most weapons—including the sword, the bow, polearms, the staff, and throwing knives—as well as of unarmed combat. He was most talented in sword-fighting. Combined with his blood-song ability, he was easily one of the most deadly swordsman of his time. Besides fighting, Al Sorna was also trained in survival in the wild and herb lore. He could ride horses with proficiency. He quickly proved himself a capable leader during his time in the Order. After being given the command of a regiment of the Realm Guard, he also proved his mettle as a military leader, and turned his regiment into one of the most capable and disciplined units in the Guard. Trivia Curiously Vaelin loses his blood song while refusing to join The Ally during the end of the battle at Altor See also Notes References External links Category:Asraelin Category:Sixth Order Category:Gifted Category:Characters